


Communication

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui receives sketches from Ohno during <i>Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai</i> filming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/gifts).



> This one's pairing and prompt (love notes) was put in by elfiepike. It lingers on a while and then stops abruptly. For elfie _anyway_. ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/25449.html).

The first note came on the first day of filming, taped onto the lid of Yui's lunch.

It was a drawing, really, a little figure with a big head holding up a sign that said, _Please take care of me_.

Yui looked at it, bemused but smiling, and knew it was from her costar. For one thing, she was secretly a bit of a fan of Ohno Satoshi, even having his art book on her shelf at home, and he had a distinctive style when it came to sketches. For another thing, the little figure's face was recognizably Ohno, and she poked at it as she grinned.

Her lunch was very tasty that day, and Yui felt hopeful that she would have a good filming experience for this new job.

*

The second note came on the first day of filming, taped onto the lid of Yui's dinner.

She wondered if he would really get one done for her every meal and tried not to get her hopes up.

This one didn't have any words, just a picture of a small figure with a big head (Yui was sensing a theme), and it was wearing the long coat that actors wore over their costumes in between takes if it was cold. She'd been wearing one just like it not half an hour before. The figure was also floating in the air, made clear by the buildings far below, and the face, which looked somewhat like Yui's own, was smiling in a goofy fashion.

She opened her script and stuck it next to the first one, then scarfed her food so she could get back to work.

*

Eating breakfast at home the next day was a little disappointing without a sketch from Ohno to brighten it, but Yui looked forward to a long day of working with the sleepy-eyed idol with the sweet disposition. This wasn't the first time they'd met, but it was the first time he'd given her his full attention, mumbling words for only her to hear, and Yui was feeling quietly infatuated.

When she got to the makeup room, she found a note stuck to the mirror, on the front of which was written 'Gakky'. She nearly tripped in her haste to grab it, then opened it up.

She found a brief cartoon of sorts. The first panel had Ohno slumped in a chair, looking grumpy. The word bubble said, _NOT EVEN ANY SUN YET._ The second panel was exactly the same, except the word bubble said, _AND I AM FILMING ALL ALONE._

In the final panel was Yui's face, except it was drawn rising over the horizon with squiggly lines of light coming forth from her hair.

He'd drawn her as the rising sun.

"Are you ready?" the makeup staff asked hesitantly, clearly wondering why she wasn't sitting down in the chair.

Yui sat abruptly, still clutching the note. "Thanks, Ishida-san."

When Ishida began brushing powder over her face, Yui took the chance to close her eyes and think of Ohno.

*

Ohno had been no more attentive than the day before, so Yui tried not to show how much his cartoon had touched her. It was easy to focus on work, because they were working so quickly and there was still so much to do.

When lunch came, Yui was so tired that she forgot to look forward to another note. As soon as she opened the box, though, she remembered, and flipped the lid back over to find there wasn't anything on it.

"Ah, we're eating at the same time today," came Ohno's soft voice. She looked up, pushing the lid back down with an attempt at nonchalance, and he smiled. He pointed at the chair across from her, and she nodded, waving a hand.

They ate quietly, the silence only broken by Ohno's quiet _delicious_ after the first bite. Yui read her script, trying for the frantic feeling that led to diligence in memorizing lines, but Ohno was so soothing that she found herself meandering through the text and retaining very little.

She wanted to look up, to say something, but she didn't have anything to say. Abruptly she wondered if she had been expected to reply to his notes, and whether she should thank him for them now.

She was just considering what words she'd use to do that when he closed up his tupperware and stood.

"See you in a bit, then." She nodded, smiling shyly up at him, and he slid a piece of paper over the table before leaving a little more quickly than he usually moved.

Yui waited until the door closed before snatching up the note. She turned it over to find a sketch of a fish, extremely detailed, attached to the line of a small fisherman who looked very far away but was still clearly smiling ecstatically at his catch. She squinted at the picture, confused, then saw that up in the corner was the sun, and it was still her face, shining down onto Ohno the fisherman, and then she realized that all the clouds were shaped, just barely, like hearts.

Yui tried not to read too much into the sketch, but it felt like Ohno might be saying a lot in it, too.

*

The sixth drawing was a monkey. Yui could find no deeper meaning in it.

It made her think that maybe he was only suggesting that they keep in communication, and she decided to get over her shyness and ask if they could exchange numbers. To make it seem less pointed, she asked for Shihori's first, then, in a fit of daring, Narimiya's.

After that, the scene was ready for them to shoot, so she didn't get to ask for Ohno's until the dinner break. She was following Shihori and Narimiya into the makeshift cafeteria when Ohno caught her elbow gently from behind. When she turned, he let go, frowning apologetically.

"Ohno-san?"

It didn't seem like he had anything to say, so she took out her phone and gestured with it.

"Shall we exchange numbers as well?"

His eyes creased and twinkled like a cartoon Santa Claus, and when they went in to eat, he ignored the open seats by Narimiya and came all the way around the table to sit by her.

*

The next morning Yui slouched into work in a bad mood, irritated by being awake, the cold, and the commute. She was wearing her favorite hoodies, the two that made her feel most cozy, in order to try to alleviate her ill humor.

She brushed into Ohno in the hallway on the way to makeup, and he bowed, smiling at her, then wrinkled his brow when she just looked back without making an effort to look anything but unhappy. When she tried to move past him, he slid so that she ran into him instead, and then he slowly, hesitantly brought his arms up around her waist, hovering so that she barely felt them.

Her forehead was resting on his shoulder, and she knew that this was risky, but it felt, for the barest moment, like she was at home in her bed, warm and sleepy and with no intention of moving. She stood there in his loose embrace and breathed him in deeply.

"I'll kidnap you today," he whispered, and she sighed.

"I wish you would."

When she backed away, he was intent on her, and it seemed like whatever he read on her face eased his worries.

"Good morning, Gakky."

She couldn't quite bring herself to smile yet, but she thought maybe she could face the day.

*

That day at lunch, there was a new cartoon. Ohno must have drawn it while they waited in between scenes, and Yui felt like it was a present to reward her for making it through the morning.

The first panel was of Yui, face screwed up into a scowl, and she was surprised into a laugh. Hovering in the air were the words, _Parka on parka?_

It felt good to laugh, and her eyes slid down to the next panel to find a little cartoon Ohno, shivering in a tank-top with a ludicrously sad expression. This panel had the words, _No parka_.

Yui headed for the green room and her belongings. She grabbed her phone, greedily hoping that there might be a message from Ohno as well, but there wasn't. She also grabbed her over-sized hooded sweatshirt before heading back to eat.

She was glad none of her other cast-mates had seen her that morning, because it enabled her to slip the unzipped sweatshirt around Ohno's shoulders and say, "Oh-chan, you left this on scene, how careless."

Ohno looked up at her with confused eyes, then stroked a hand down the sweatshirt that used to be Yui's. When he looked back up, she shivered from the warmth in his gaze, and then he beamed at her like a little kid with candy.

"Thank you."

*

Yui watched Arashi on a variety show that night and sent Ohno a message afterward, telling him that he'd only talked twice and should be paid accordingly. He responded almost immediately, but all his said was, _"Karaoke??"_

She blinked at it, then her heart started beating faster. _"I'm already in pajamas, Ohno-san."_

While she waited for him to message back, she turned off her television and paced. She had an early start the next morning, and so did he. Neither of them could risk a scandal.

_"Pajama karaoke??"_

Yui looked from her messy living room to the unwashed dishes in her kitchen. She looked down at her pajamas, decidedly plain, striped pajamas that covered her from wrist to ankle and all the way up to her collarbones.

She brushed open her script to look at the notes he'd given her, and the one on top was her face as the sun.

Resting her fingers on that, she typed her address out with her other hand and appended, " _Bring your own pajamas."_

*

They didn't sing any karaoke, though Ohno did wear plaid pajamas that looked like they could have been made fifty years before. Yui turned on the tv, and Ohno changed the channel so that News Zero was on. She offered him a drink, but he declined, and then he was kissing her, a soft press of lips echoed by the way her hands rested lightly on his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry," he murmured, backing up a few inches, but she shook her head. She slid a hand down to take his, enjoying the feel of his skin under her fingers, then led them both to the couch.

After a moment, Ohno offered, "It's Monday."

Yui wasn't sure what that had to do with anything, and then she saw his bandmate come on-screen in a sharp suit.

Ohno clarified needlessly, "Sho-chan."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, Yui smiled. They had an early morning coming, but she had a feeling she wouldn't regret their lazy slumber party anyway, even if they fell asleep right there and--

"Set an alarm," she mumbled, then let herself drift off to sleep, safely tucked under the warmth of his arm.

*

At lunch the next day, Yui received a drawing of her sleeping face, one that was serenely beautiful except for the line of drool down to her chin. She yelped, looking around threateningly for her costar, but when she looked back she saw the words, _Best karaoke ever._

She grinned and opened up her phone. _"Encore tonight, then?"_

She futzed with her short hair as she stared at her phone, waiting, and finally it chirped.

Her heart dropped at the sad face. _"My pajama shirt has drool on it, ruined."_

She looked balefully at the phone as if Ohno could feel her glare through it. She swallowed her last bite of chicken, considering her next move, then typed out, _"Maybe you won't need pajamas--"_ but she wasn't quite ready to say anything like that yet, so she erased it.

As she looked at the empty screen, a new message popped up, the buzz of it in her hand nearly scaring her to pieces.

_"I have this really comfortable sweatshirt, could work. 11pm?"_

Yui mailed back, _"Don't be late,"_ but she also put several heart-marks and when she saw Ohno ten minutes later, he bumped into her companionably and brushed his hand across hers as if accidentally.

After that the staff tied him to a pole, and Yui just enjoyed the sight.

*

Back in her apartment, Ohno was sulking. "You were gloating at my expense."

Yui considered this, then concluded, "Yep." Taking in his wounded expression, she laughed and crowded closer until his back hit the wall.

"Gakky?"

"Hmm?" After voicing that, however, she decided whatever he had to say could wait. She leaned in instead, and he met her halfway. This time his hands came to rest on the small of her back, and she parted her lips so that she could feel the warmth of him washing out to meet her. He pulled her closer, tilting his head, and she felt the surprising solidity of his body against hers.

"Oh-chan." She dropped a kiss on his cheek, his jaw, the tip of his nose.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know either," she chuckled, and brought her mouth back up to his. Then his stomach rumbled loudly, and she pulled away to laugh at him, though he was laughing, too.

"I'm hungry."

"No way," she deadpanned, then giggled. "Well, I have some leftovers, come pick out what you want."

He caught her hips as she moved away, pulling her back against him, and her breath shuddered out at the feel of his hands holding on tight.

Then came another growling complaint from his belly, and he let go and followed her meekly into the kitchen.

*

The next afternoon Yui received a sketch of herself in her character's clothes, face bright, and underneath it said, _Only one more week._

She'd forgotten that this was temporary, that filming would end soon and she wouldn't be seeing him every day.

She pulled her phone out to send, _"One more week?"_ She didn't know what she was asking, really, but she needed some sort of confirmation that the last day of filming wouldn't be the last time he came over in his pajamas and kissed her so sweetly.

Her phone vibrated. _"Karaoke is not a short-term passion."_

Then, a few seconds later, _"I'll buy more pajamas."_

And then, _"Sexy pajamas. Matsujun probably wears silk."_

Just then Shihori came into the dressing room, and Yui snapped her phone shut to smile up at her.

After a minute, when Shihori seemed absorbed in her magazine, Yui sent back to Ohno, _"I have some silk underthings you could borrow."_

She tried not to choke audibly when she got back, " _I'll wear anything you want, Gakky. ♥"_

She couldn't decide between various silly outfits, thinking he'd look excellent as a firefighter, or a schoolgirl, or maybe Pikachu. She resolved to test his promise out sometime later. There was no rush after all.

For now, Yui made a sketch request via message: Matsujun in silk pajamas riding a unicorn over a rainbow. She felt the world would be better for this existing.

Seeing as Ohno was so agreeable about other things, she was sure she'd get a good result here, though she didn't put it past him to include fish somehow. He was just as likely to include her face as the sun, and thinking about that had her planning on cornering him again that night during their pajama party and kissing him senseless.

"Ready to head back?"

At Shihori's voice, Yui looked up, then grinned.

"Let's do it."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828152) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
